As is the case with any reusable dental appliance, mouthguards need to be cleaned between uses as they could otherwise provide an ideal environment for the reproduction of microbes. A proper cleaning of a mouthguard requires the application of a disinfecting substance, thorough rinsing, and drying.
The present invention aims to provide a solution to this problem, by disclosing a multi-chambered container. At least one chamber is suited for the application of a disinfecting substance, while another is suited for rinsing and drying.
There are a number of containers for mouthguards or other dental appliances known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,351 to Adell teaches a single-chamber mouthguard container with two possible “closed” positions, allowing some mouthguards to remain attached to a helmet through an attaching strap, while being enclosed in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,787 to Pratt discloses a single-chamber dental appliance container with a grid pattern projecting from the bottom wall, allowing the dental appliance to completely soak in a cleansing liquid.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0244805 to Cook et al. teaches a single-chamber mouthguard container with a set of ribs projecting from the bottom wall, defining a generally u-shaped opening to securely store the mouthguard and providing a plurality of vent apertures to allow air circulation. Cook et al. further teaches that the mouthguard case be impregnated with an antimicrobial agent as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,996.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,077 to Saarela et al. discloses a single-chamber cleaning device for a dental appliance, such as dentures, comprising two circular pieces, each having a plurality of bristles extending inwardly and a plurality of slots. The two pieces rotatably engage each other, allowing the user to scrub the dental appliance. Meanwhile, the slots allow the user to rinse the dental appliance under water from inside the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,643 to Pellegrini discloses a dual-chambered cleaning device for a dental appliance. However, the two chambers are used for storing upper and lower dentures separately, and a central aperture between the two chambers allows for fluid to flow from one chamber to another.
Therefore, there is a need for a dual-chambered cleaning device for dental appliances, such as mouthguards, one chamber providing the appropriate environment for the cleaning step and the other for rinsing, drying and storage.